1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus that can display an image without performing external projection.
2. Description of the Background Art
For a projector that is one of image display apparatuses, there is a type of projector that displays an image on a screen provided external to the projector and on a monitor provided in a projector main body.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-004031 discloses a compact projector apparatus having both a small-screen projection function and a large-screen projection function.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 05-207405 discloses a video projector that can project an image onto a monitor screen provided in a case.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-049533 discloses a projector apparatus that can be used as a screen-incorporated type apparatus that can display an excellent image regardless of day or night and as an external screen projection type apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-005980 discloses a liquid crystal projector that can implement both a transmission type and a projection type.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-194202 discloses a projector apparatus with which a user can enjoy projection onto a small monitor screen and a large screen.
However, provision of a monitor screen may complicate the configuration of an image display apparatus. In addition, in the case of a projector using a laser as a light source, laser light may accidentally enter the eyes of a user during an operation.